


Black Hair and Red Wine

by Torine16



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Confusion, Emotions, Masturbation, Other, Self-Discovery, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torine16/pseuds/Torine16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story in which Decim discovers a new emotion.<br/>Lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be only one chapter long but I might add to it at some point, I hope you like awkwardness, because there is about to be a lot of it.

Decim sat alone in his bar, lazily and boredly swirling a large glass of red wine. He hasn't gotten any new souls in a very long time and this left him feeling empty and useless, something he had never felt before. On the other hand, he had been feeling a lot of things that he never felt before.  
Sadness, anger, grief, boredom, even happiness.  
They were all strange to him, yet they came to him in his time spent with nothing to do in his cold slightly darkend bar. When Chiyuki arrived he was happy, and sad. He hasn't known why until she explained it to him in great detail.  
Chiyuki seemed to have a far better grasp on how to understand emotions than Decim ever would. He saw a child run over in the memories of his past guest and didn't even know why he was crying.  
Emotion is not something that comes naturally to his sort, but he has always been odd in many ways. His need to make his guests into dolls for instance seemed odd to many others like him.  
Ms. Chiyuki has helped him through many of his discoveries, he would even consider her his closest friend.  
A clacking of heels approaches him and Ms. Chiyuki her self slides into the seat next to him. She smiles and pours herself a glass of the dark red wine Decim had been sipping on for the last 6 hours.  
"What are you thinking so hard about Decim?" She asks me whilst taking a swig of her dry wine.  
"I have realised that I will only grow to have more emotions the longer I live, but that you will not always be here to guide me." He answers truthfully.  
She stares at him blankly for a moment.  
"You don't have to worry, eventually you won't need me to help you through everything, one day you will be a connoisseur of complex emotion." She comforts him.  
"... somehow, I don't want you to leave, I want you to always be there when I need guidance." He tells her looking into her eyes with pure confusion.  
"Decim, this is what we call missing someone. When you want them to stay and you would be sad if they were gone." The black haired beauty explains to the confused prince.  
"I think I understand, not very much but... I will understand more when you are gone." He says more to himself than to Chiyuki.  
She nodes standing and drinking up the last of her wine.  
"Don't worry, I won't be gone for a very long time." She tells Decim.  
Before she walks away she swipes his bangs away and lands a small kiss on his pale forehead. Chiyuki slips out of the room not seeing the confusion on Decim's face as a dark pink flush blooms on his cheeks.  
His cold white hand raises to meet the warm pink skin of his face. Slowly, Decim stands and notices that his pants feel very oddly tight on him at the moment. His entire body flushes as he leans on the bar counter to steady himself, only for the burning sensation to intensify when his hand grips his thigh to keep him standing. The rough material of his slacks rubs agains his crotch and a small sound escapes his mouth. The hand that had been on his thigh shoots to cover his mouth, with wide eyes he looks down at himself to see a lump in his pants that had never been there before. In a slight panic he rushes to his room and flops onto his couch panting heavily. 'what is wrong with me' he wonders to himself. His body is hot and his hands subconsciously twitched downward toward his pants zipper. One swift motion was all it took for his hands to yank off his tight black pants and leave him in only a pair of tight navy blue boxer briefs that had a very noticeable tent in them. "What in the world?" Decim asks himself staring at his normally limp phallus. Silently and with much caution, he slips his right hand down and ever so slightly touches the throbbing organ. A loud gasp shoots out of his mouth at the feeling of extreme pleasure coursing through him. Without even realising what he was doing the clueless man began to touch himself harder. The sounds coming out of his mouth began to get very loud, so much so that Decim was worried Ms. Chiyuki would hear. As soon as the thin dark haired woman entered his mind his dick got even harder, as the image of her leaning in to kiss his forehead played in his mind. His hand began to feel wet and he looked back down at himself to see what other new developments had occurred, only for his eyes to land on a small stream of translucent liquid dripping from his tip onto has hand making it slick and warm. For a moment with no reason at all an image of Ms. Chiyuki with her mouth on him bulldozed into his mind making more of the strange clear-ish liquid drip from him. The pressure of his hand increased, and slipped down his shaft on accident, causing a deep strangled moan to rip out of his slightly parted lips. 'it feels so good' He thought. His hand sliding back up and down and up and down over and over again with moments spent with Ms. Chiyuki and himself rolling behind his eyelids like a movie. He moaned loudly, no longer having a sense of how loud he was being. Wet shlicking sounds filled his now hot room, and he pumped faster and faster feeling a pressure build inside of him. A pressure that begged for release. His left hand came up to his mouth as he bit his hand hard enough to draw blood. With one last drawn out stroke, hot white liquid spilled out of him and in the heat and confusion of his first climax he screamed, rather loudly "Chiyuki!" At that exact moment, the woman herself walked in, she had heard some strange noises coming from Decim's bedroom, and being the worried friend she was she went to check on him. However, she did not expect to walk in on her friend... pleasuring himself, least of all shouting her name at the top of his lungs as he finished. There he sat flushed red all over and with his own seed splattered over his expensive trousers, Ms. Chiyuki staring at him with wide eyes and a equally flushed face. "... I-... Decim, its time we have a talk about lust." She says looking down. "and modesty." she mumbles turning away. All poor Decim can do is look at her and moan.


	2. The Discoveries Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decim made a discovery, and said discovery has consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, I am only writing this due to a very kind request for more.  
> I hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading.

"... I-... Decim, its time we have a talk about lust." She says looking down. "and modesty." she mumbles turning away.  
All poor Decim can do is look at her and moan.  
There she stood looking down at him with surprise and discomfort, her cheeks stained red and eyes wide as saucers. For some reason his face became red and warm as well.  
His mind hazy and unclear as to what exactly she actually said, but he understands that he isn't meant to have his pants down around a member of the opposite gender. Decim pulls them up and sits up.  
Chiyuki tries to calm herself but the image of Decim flushed pink and panting her name refuses to leave her. The moment is stuck in her mind, lodged in like Excalibur into a rock.  
"Decim... This is.. normal, don't feel embarrassed. Everyone does it at some point." She says.  
His eyes shift around the room before landing on Chiyuki with a lided look that screamed complacency. At the moment Decim's mind is more focused on the way Chiyuki's mouth moves when she talks.  
"But this is something that is private, you don't do it in a place where people will, ah hear or see you do it." She mumbles awkwardly to the slumped man across from her.  
"Decim? Are you okay?" She asks, noticing his lack of attention and response.  
She gets closer in attempt to shake him out of his stupor, but trips on a stray suit jacket and falls directly onto Decim. His body is surprisingly hard and muscular to her, she knows he doesn't get much exercise.  
Decim feels her soft body run into his and the feeling is exquisite. He lifts his arms and wraps them around her waist, her hips feeling plush and warm under his finger tips.  
Never in has life had he felt so alive, than in this moment, with Ms. Chiyuki straddling him looking slightly uncomfortable but mostly curious.  
Chiyuki rests her hands on his chest for support, the action of looking down into Decim's innocent blue eyes comes as second nature, and so does leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

"This is completely inappropriate." She mumbles in between kisses.  
"It is?" He asks moaning lowly.  
"Hhha- y-yes." She stutters.  
Decim's hand slips lower and grips her by the ass.  
"Mmm, you're very soft Ms. Chiyuki." He tells her innocently.  
Her hips begin to rock against him without her realising it, Decim rocks with her, the are blushing and grinding and fully clothed and all Decim wants it to rip their clothes off. Chiyuki does this for him. She rips his shirt open sending buttons flying in every direction.  
Slim fingers glide over his cold chest leaving tingles of sensation behind them.  
"Ahhh!" He wails slightly.  
Decim feels the need to climb over top of Ms. Chiyuki, so he does.  
He slams down on top of her and begins nuzzling her neck. Licking and biting up and down the thin flesh. Small noises are leaving Chiyuki's throat and her legs twist around Decim's waist. His vision blurs for a second and he presses harder on her in a place that is strange and unknown to him.  
"D-Decim. Take off my clothes." She pauses. "Please?"  
He looks into her eyes and feels her squirming under him.  
"Are you teaching me something new, Ms. Chiyuki?" He asks breathless.  
She nods and he rips her pants open and flings them away, pulling her closer to his body.  
"Is this correct?" He questions kissing down her stomach.  
"Yes, yes, you're doing v-ery well." Her voice skips as he bites her light pink panties and pulls then down with his teeth.  
From her position she can see the top of his head as he seems to examine her most private of places as if it were a fine piece of art. A hot red blush dances across her cheeks at the unwavering stare of lust and curiosity coming the man between her legs.  
"What should I do next?" He whispers.  
"Take off your trousers again." She explains.  
His strong pale hands unfasten the clips of his dress trousers. The constricting fabric is removed and he is completely naked and fully hard, kneeling directly above Ms. Chiyuki's body, their eyes are meeting and Chiyuki feels her heart race in excitement.  
"Come closer." She murmurs.  
He crouches down and their faces are a mere centimeter apart.  
"I feel very... happy." Decim says suddenly.  
"Hmm?" Chiyuki asks.  
"If this is what I think it is, then I am happy to do this with you." He says smiling down at her.  
He leans in and kisses her. Chiyuki's delicate arms wrap around his shoulders and bring him closer. She positions him and they stare into each others eyes as her pushes into her.  
He almost cried, it feels so good. He never knew being here in this moment could feel this good, but some how it is, and he wouldn't give it up for the world. Her nails dig into his back as she moans loudly. Concern fills him suddenly and he stops moving forward.  
"Am I harming you? Ms. Chiyuki?" He asks worried.  
"No, no, I'm fine it's just been a while." She says letting herself adjust to the feeling.  
"That and you're quite large." She Says to herself.  
"I am sorry." He apologizes.  
"Don't apologize, rock your hips." She groans wiggling slightly to remind him what exactly he is doing at the moment.  
He snaps his hips forward and her whole body is shaken by the movement, a small moan escapes her mouth.  
"M-more." She demands.  
He doesn't answer buts pulls back and rams in again causing a sweet friction to warm her insides. Decim leans in and rests his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. He thrust again and hears her heart pick up. With little to no effort he picks her up in his arms and sits her on his lap. Twisting himself within her, a wail of pleasure leaves her lips.  
His eyes widen and he thrusts upward only for her to drop back down again making his toes tingle with the sensation. Chiyuki pants and feels his erection harden the slightest bit more.  
"Decim. Faster." She all but orders.  
He grabs her thighs and pushes in again, and again faster and faster. She is bouncing on him and strangled moans rip through her vocal chords.  
"Decim!" She wails.  
He pushes further and his entire body tenses and short circuits. Moments later, Chiyuki is laying on Decim's chest panting slightly, he lays silently with his eyes closed letting the warm feeling in his body settle into his mind. The sensation of Ms. Chiyuki's warm soft body on his chest calms him.  
He opens his eyes and looks at her once more.  
"we should do that again..." he trails off.  
"Definitely." She Says out of breath.


End file.
